onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Punk Hazard Allies Confront Baby 5 and Buffalo.png
Image There is no reason at all for the reversion of Kuro's Image. Kuro's image was the best quality. SeaTerror (talk) 20:04, January 22, 2013 (UTC) It was the same image but he just cleaned the white stuff. I don't know what you are talking about. The image we have no is crap quality. Kuro's was the best version. 23:16, January 22, 2013 (UTC) As I said he simply took the image and photoshopped it so the whiteness was removed. Doctored images aren't allowed. Cleaned images aren't doctored. SeaTerror (talk) 23:26, January 22, 2013 (UTC) How are they not? Time to delete every image then. Even Klobis cleans up some of the RAW images he uploads. SeaTerror (talk) 23:31, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Sewil, cleaned raws are allowed. There is no rule against it. It's even one of the main goals of our . Scanlator images (as in the translated, pirated images) are discouraged however. 00:48, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah what Kuro wrote, and his version is the version I prefer. If you want a better image then learn how to clean raws, other than that stop complaining. 01:12, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Manga vs. Anime You're kidding right? The anime version is comparable to the anime version of File:Straw Hats and Allies Confront the New Fishman Pirates.png. It's a bad image. 02:48, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Your kind of being immature over this since I have yet to hear you say one good reason why the manga is better. Genocyber (talk) 02:51, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Already stated reasons. The anime has half drawn art and none of the characters are on model. 02:52, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Which I have to disagree on. It's zoomed out to see more of the crowd, and doesn't have the manga speech bubbles in the way. Genocyber (talk) 02:54, November 17, 2013 (UTC) None of what you pointed out addresses the faulty art. Showing more faulty art does not make the image any better. 02:55, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I don't see the art as faulty. I think your mistaking the zoom out effect for quality loss(?). Genocyber (talk) 02:56, November 17, 2013 (UTC) This is not faulty art? 02:57, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I don't see what the problem is. Worse things have been talked about on here. Genocyber (talk) 02:59, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Yep, and they Hats and Allies Confront the New Fishman Pirates.png were decided to be manga. 03:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Has nothing to do with this picture. Genocyber (talk) 03:03, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Right.. wait for more people to join the discussion then, since you don't seem to see any faulty art (even though it's obviously there). 03:05, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Nami is cut off in the manga, and Tashigi is missing from the frame. Genocyber (talk) 04:05, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Yes, you mentioned that already. Irrelevant though. 04:11, November 17, 2013 (UTC) How is that irrelevant Genocyber (talk) 04:14, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Not used on either of their pages, and because of the overall loss of detail. 04:19, November 17, 2013 (UTC) They are still present in the scene, nonetheless. You cant handwave that aside. Genocyber (talk) 04:56, November 17, 2013 (UTC) While there are minor differences between both versions lets keep the manga, I like how Smoker's eyes are less derpy. AsuraDrago 04:59, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I still think the addition of members missing, and added color helps make the details stand out more Genocyber (talk) 05:06, November 17, 2013 (UTC) While that is all true, we should go for images with less derp faces. AsuraDrago 05:07, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Use manga. 07:54, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Fun fact: I actually wasn't sure whether to add the corresponding anime references for Bock|diff=1089979&oldid=1087095}} Fen Bock and diff=1089977&oldid=1087096}} Chappe in this episode (which refer to this scene), because they removed all distinctive features from both characters and made them look like common mooks. Judging by the fact that neither character is present in the Characters List on the Episode 621 page, it looks like I wasn't the only one who had trouble deciding whether those guys are actually them. Everyone else is horribly off-model too, of course. 15:20, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Lol yeah, definitely another reason to prefer the manga image. 00:13, November 19, 2013 (UTC)